


Love is sweet like Honey

by 2Chaengfied



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Bees, F/M, Honey, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Chaengfied/pseuds/2Chaengfied
Summary: Honey I'm home





	1. Chapter 1

_There was a knock on the door one quiet evening, Barry had doubfully Gotten up, Could it be his long lost love Lalisa Manoban, Had she returned to him after all this time? Could it be?_

_No.. She left with the kids that cold winters night_

_That can't be right She left him for Kim Jisoo_

_The knocking got louder, Hesitantly Barry opened the door_

_Seeing that face he missed so much_

_His one and only lover_

_That girl he met when he was lost in Thailand, That beautiful woman_

_In a panic he Goes to hug her, But she opens her mouth to speak he flies in to her mouth, They both die 69 seconds later_


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi ouma mourns the loss of his parents

_kokichi ouma mourns the loss of his parents_

_On that Windy cold rainy night_

_When he was returning Home_

_After finding their dead bodies_

_He did what a Nobel child would do_

_He informed his 82 siblings_

_Telling them that their parents are dead_

_Also why the fuck is the blood pink?_

_A week went by a funeral was held_

_Kokichi smiled wickedly and fortnite danced on their graves_

_He stole the key to the mansion_

_Deciding to spread despair._


	3. Incest wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rat son gets freaky with Shinguji

_looking up_

_Kokichi was actually devastated_

_he needed someone to ease the pain_

_that someone being Korekiyo Shinguji_

_He Loved his older brother, But this love went Way deeper than just sibling love_

_no, He needed Him More than ever now_

_letting out a high pitch rat mating call_

_Korekiyo CAME skrrting arth thou brother I am here he whispered_

_420 Secconds later they did the seccs_

_thus the Care Bears were formed_


	4. Kokichi and Korekiyo look for the chaos emeralds

The _year is 2034.time has come for Kokichi and Korekiyo’s legendary Journey to Find the seven chaos emeralds and revive their parents._

_this task is not an easy one, but it must be done.  
Never in light years would they see this coming._

_To save_ _humankind_ _impending doom_

  
_And restore peace to the universe_

_to save the universe, to save his fellow humans from a deadly virus known as the cheese touch_

_saving humanity before it dies out_

_but it isn’t his choice.  
Nor is it Korekiyo’s._

_such sacrifice’s must be made to Restore peace across the universe  
_


End file.
